


I Want It (I Got It)

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: “Oh, Christ,” Five said, starting to grin. “Diego, no. Don’t tell me you’re actually into being called—”“Shut up,” Diego muttered.“It’s not sexy,” Five said. “It’s cliche and corny and macho and self-aggrandizing, and I’m disappointed in you.” He waited a beat.“Daddy.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 37
Kudos: 544





	I Want It (I Got It)

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days I am going to actually write dom!Diego, but even in this highly self-indulgent macho Diego fic, he’s still incredibly subby, because… have you watched this show?
> 
> Five is aged up to be about 21. You know the drill.
> 
> Title from “7 rings” by Ariana Grande.

“— so I really wouldn’t recommend the experience unless you’re sure you can fit your whole mouth around the narrow end of the traffic cone,” Klaus was saying when Five materialized in the boiler room. “Even with your gorgeous lips, it would be a stretch.”

Diego was lying on the bed on his stomach, holding his knife harness in one hand and buffing the scratches out of the leather with the other. His face was set, focused; his tongue poked between his teeth in concentration in a way that made Five want to grab him and kiss him. 

Klaus, on the other hand, had draped himself over a folding chair like a flightless bird, and was watching Diego with a little too much interest.

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” Five said, looking down at them with distaste.

“Five!” Klaus said, looking up. “Back me up here. Chugging boxed wine through a traffic cone is a bad idea, yes?”

“Was Diego in danger of doing that?” Five said, teleporting to the hooks by the door and hanging up his wool coat.

“No,” Diego said.

“He was considering it,” Klaus said.

“He was telling me a story and I didn’t tell him to shut up,” Diego said.

“Hmm,” Five said. “I’ll believe one of you.” He warped back to the bed. Diego moved over to accommodate him and Five sat down, resting a possessive hand over the small of Diego’s back. “What are you two up to?”

“Bonding,” Klaus said, at the same time as Diego said, “Torture.”

“Oh, don’t play pretend, Diego, you could lie there and listen to me narrate my escapades for hours,” Klaus said. He surveyed Diego and Five, eyes tracking to where Five’s hand lay on Diego’s back, and then he stood up. 

“What happened to hours and hours?” Five said dryly.

“You know our brother Klaus,” Diego said. “Always tells the truth.”

“Oh, I’ll be back before you know it,” Klaus said, flicking Diego’s forehead. Diego’s hand shot up to grab Klaus’s wrist and Klaus stumbled. “ _Ow,_ Christ, Diego, excessive force has no purpose outside my bedroom. Anyway, I figure you and your boyfriend are going to start snuggling in about thirty seconds and make me obsolete, so I’m taking a handy cue to leave.” He hitched up his leather pants. “Laters, Knife Daddy.”

Diego went stock-still under Five’s hand.

Five looked over at him sharply, and then he looked towards the door. Klaus was on the other side of the room, picking up his enormous patchy coat, and he turned to give them a wiggly-fingered wave before disappearing and shutting the door behind him.

Then Five looked back at Diego.

“What?” Diego said, catching him staring.

“‘I figure you and your boyfriend are going to start snuggling in about thirty seconds and make me obsolete, so I’m taking a handy cue to leave,’” Five repeated slowly. “‘Laters, Knife—‘”

“Wow, you’ve got a good memory, congratulations,” Diego said, a little too loudly. There was something guarded in the set of his shoulders.

“— Daddy,” Five finished.

Diego twitched.

Five raised his eyebrows.

“You got something to say?” Diego said.

 _“Daddy?”_ Five said.

Diego flushed. His whole body felt strung tight under Five’s hand, and he shifted, clearly trying to seem nonchalant, but Five could feel the warmth of his skin.

“Does that turn you on?” Five said curiously.

Diego was not looking at him.

“Oh, Christ,” Five said, starting to grin. “Diego, no. Don’t tell me you’re actually into being called—”

“Shut up,” Diego muttered.

“It’s not sexy,” Five said. “It’s cliche and corny and macho and self-aggrandizing, and I’m disappointed in you.” He waited a beat. _“Daddy.”_

Diego’s ears went red. Five trailed his fingers down Diego’s spine, dipping down into the waistband of his pants, feeling his hot skin—

“I’m gonna go make dinner,” Diego said hurriedly, scrambling up. He brushed himself off, looking back at Five with big eyes. “I— you—”

“Mm,” Five said, a knowing smirk curving his lips. He spread his legs where he was sitting, just a little bit. “You go do that, then.”

“Tell your friends up in the gym to shut the fuck up before eight in the morning,” Five said, dragging himself out of bed.

There were many things Five liked about living with Diego. Cooking dinner together in the cramped kitchen corner. Making coffee from the coffeemaker Diego had bought for him as a gift. Quiet evenings where Five curled up with a book and Diego took out his sewing kit and mended his clothes and the companionable silence settled over them like a blanket. Morning kisses, the sound of Diego’s radio narrating a baseball game or playing music, the squeak of the box spring when Diego pinned his wrists down and fucked him into the mattress, the way Diego’s eyebrow scar moved when he smiled— but the ever-present noise of dozens of people working out over their heads was going to drive Five to the brink. 

“It’s their gym, we’re just living in it,” Diego said, looking over his shoulder. “Can’t begrudge the populace their morning exercise.”

“Yes,” Five said, coming up to Diego and leaning against his side, “but they should fuck off and let me sleep in.”

Diego smiled. He wrapped his arm around Five’s shoulders. “You don’t mind when I get up early to work out.”

“I allow it because you come back all sweaty and take off your shirt,” Five said.

“It’s like that, huh?” Diego said.

“I have priorities,” Five said. “The cost is outweighed by the benefits. Almost.”

Diego laughed. Five let himself be pulled in, tucked against Diego’s side, because he loved how easygoing and affectionate Diego let himself be behind closed doors, a counterpoint to his trademark leather and knives and permanent scowl. He bit his lip, hiding a smile as he felt Diego drop a kiss on the top of his head.

“Morning, baby,” Diego said. His voice was rich and warm.

Five rested his cheek against him. “Will you make me coffee?”

“Yeah,” Diego said.

“Will you make me breakfast?”

“Depends what you want,” Diego said.

“Not eggs,” Five said.

“Then no.”

“I would like a bagel,” Five decided. “An everything bagel from the second-closest place down the street, because the closest one puts salt on their everything bagels. If they’re out of everything ones, a poppy seed one will do. I’d like it toasted. And I would like whitefish and capers on it, no lox.”

“Excuse me?” Diego said. “Get your own damn bagel, you’re the one who can teleport.”

“If it’s easier for you, you’re allowed to get the coffee from the bagel place instead of making it here,” Five said. “If so, I’d like a shot of hazelnut in it.” He smiled winsomely.

“Fuck no,” Diego said, but his eyes were on the dimple. “I’m not getting my keys and putting on my jacket and shoes just to go out and get you breakfast.”

“Please?” Five said, and then, _“Daddy?”_

Diego went still. Five grinned.

“Don’t push it,” Diego said, stepping away. He pointed at him, even as he walked across the room to grab his keys from the bedside table. “You’re the one who says you hate it.”

“I do hate it,” Five said. “It’s atrocious.”

“You could stop saying it,” Diego said.

“I’m not passing up free breakfast,” Five said. He went over to the lumpy sofa, sitting down and tucking his legs under him. “It’s pragmatic, Diego. And I never told you you have to respond.”

Diego walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“How far does this go?” Five said, openly curious.

He hadn’t tried it much. He knew he had to be careful not to misuse such power— the way Diego’s eyes went dark whenever he said it was truly intoxicating— but he hadn’t been able to resist dropping it a few times. If he wanted a pack of cigarettes, or an extra five minutes of sleep after the alarm went off, or if it was cold in the morning and one of them needed to run out and buy more milk…

Five never claimed to be selfless.

Tonight they’d curled up on the sofa together to watch a movie, and Five had been busying himself getting comfortable, but Diego kept accusing Five of stealing the blanket and tugging it back, and eventually Five had turned to him and let him know in no uncertain terms that if he thought Five was going to put up with this for the next two hours, he could get fucked, _Daddy._

Five currently had the blanket tucked around his entire body like a robe and Diego’s head resting in his lap.

“How far does what go?” Diego said, watching the credits of _Rocky_ roll down the screen.

“You know,” Five said.

“No clue,” Diego said. “You’re being cryptic again.”

Five picked up the remote and paused the screen. “The thing you like hearing.”

Diego tensed, and then he exhaled in a long sigh.

“I don’t know why you’re being so secretive,” Five said. “I already know it.”

“Well, you keep saying you hate it,” Diego said. “That might be a factor.”

Five traced his fingers through Diego’s short hair. “Do you understand why I would hate it?”

“Because you think it’s corny?” Diego said. “And macho, and sleazy, and representative of all my flaws?”

“Because I spent over a year being thirteen again before I got my new body,” Five said. “And before that, I worked for the Handler. And before that, I lived by myself in the Apocalypse, and before that, I grew up in a repressive boarding school with a father who thought he knew what was best for me.”

He could feel the rise and fall of Diego’s chest with his breathing. Diego already knew his life story. He’d witnessed some of it in the flesh, overheard some of it from other people, and listened to Five tell him some of it during quiet evenings in bed. Diego knew Five better than anyone else did, because Five had given him his secrets.

“What I’m saying is I don’t like being talked down to,” Five said.

“That’s not what it is for me,” Diego said. His voice was subdued. “It’s… that isn’t how I see it.”

“Then what do you see, exactly?” Five said.

“You know you don’t have to say it for my benefit, right?” Diego said. “Like— sometimes people don’t match on what they like in bed. And that’s fine. I used to date a guy who was into feet. It just— that just happens sometimes, and it’s not— look, man, I get it.”

Five frowned. “Have I been hurting your feelings?”

There was a pregnant pause.

“I should have calibrated better,” Five said. His voice was starting to get robotic, and he winced, stroking his fingers through Diego’s hair to ground himself. “That’s my miscalculation. I— I shouldn’t have made you feel bad, I—”

“Then why did you keep saying it?” Diego said, rolling over so he was looking him in the eye. “You could have dropped it.”

Five felt pinned. He bit his tongue. “I knew you liked it,” he said.

“That’s not enough,” Diego said.

“Is it?” Five said. “That’s all there is, Diego. If you want the truth— I don’t say it to make fun of you or to take advantage of you or to sucker-punch you, it’s purely, entirely because you like it. You’re so fucking cute when you light up.” He hesitated. “And if you like it that much,” he said softly, “it matters to me.”

Diego was quiet. Five watched his face, heart in his throat, looking down as Diego processed something he couldn’t see.

“You’re right,” Diego said finally. “It’s pretty cliche.”

“Christ,” Five said, pained. How did he always manage to fuck this up?

“And it’s pretty sleazy,” Diego said, smiling a little. “And macho, yeah, I’ll cop to that. The idea of having a pretty boy who calls me…”

“Daddy?” Five said.

Diego startled.

“It really gets you,” Five said, impressed. “Every time.”

“You say it when you want something from me,” Diego murmured, closing his eyes.

Five reached down and traced the long scar that cut through Diego’s temple, fingers slow and deliberate. “Yes,” he said, because there was no point in lying.

“And then I give it to you,” Diego said.

“Breakfast,” Five said. “Blankets.”

“Yeah,” Diego said. He inhaled, and then he said in a rush, “I like that.”

“You can give me things whenever you want,” Five said.

“But when you ask,” Diego said. “When you want it so bad, when you know how to push me for it…”

“You like spoiling me,” Five said. “Not just giving me things, but taking care of me.”

Diego nodded.

“And you like when I say it upfront,” Five said slowly, putting the pieces together. “And you like when I’m demanding. And you like things that are swaggering and sleazy and a little bit sexy.”

Diego opened his eyes, looking up at Five, eyes huge and dark.

“I’m not opposed,” Five said. His mouth was dry. His pulse was accelerating like he was merging onto the highway, like he was signing a contract, and he could feel Diego’s anticipation radiating off him where he lay in his lap. 

He cleared his throat.

“I would like to go upstairs and take a shower,” he said.

“That all you want?” Diego said.

“I want you to carry me,” Five said. “And I’d like you to wash my hair. And then I want you to carry me all the way back down here and put me down on the bed and give me a massage.”

“Pretty tame,” Diego said, smirking a little, even though his pupils were blown dark. “I don’t know, maybe I—”

Five wound his fingers into his hair and tugged. “Oh, I think you’ll do it, Daddy.”

Diego let out a sharp gasp. Five smiled.

It turned out that having Diego dote on him in the shower was just as exquisitely good as it sounded. The hot water beating down on them, the steam— Diego picking him up and pinning him against the wall, kissing him ardently as Five wrapped his legs around him— it took every ounce of Five’s willpower to bite at Diego’s shoulder and prod him to turn off the water, to ask Diego to grab their towels to dry them off, and to hop on Diego’s back and urge him downstairs.

“You’re lucky no one saw us hustling down the stairs,” Diego said, dropping Five on the bed and climbing over him.

“Why?” Five said, smirking up at him. “I didn’t realize you were that insecure about showing off your boyfriend.”

“Putting my hand in your back pocket is a whole other game from carrying you on my back, sweetheart.”

“And here I was, thinking you wanted to spoil me,” Five said. He sighed. “Well, I survived decades in the Apocalypse, I can bear a little more disappointment—”

“Oh, fuck off,” Diego said, leaning in and kissing Five’s neck. “Tell me what you need. I’m at your beck and call, is that what you want to hear?”

“It’s not what I want to _hear,”_ Five said, hooking Diego in with his foot. “It’s what I want you to prove. Give me a massage.”

“Ask nicely,” Diego said, lips curving in a wiseass smile.

Five rolled his eyes. “Massage, please.”

“Ask nicer than that.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Five said. He widened his eyes, exaggerating his innocence, and he affected a breathy tone. “Daddy, will you please give me a fucking massage?”

Diego’s breath hitched. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Roll over, baby.”

Five marveled once again at how easy Diego was. “Make me,” he said, blinking up at him.

“Make you roll over?” Diego said.

“Unless you’re not strong enough to manhandle me,” Five said. “I seem to remember you liked being macho, but—”

Diego flipped him over with ease. Five hid his smile as he landed on his stomach, and the mattress creaked as Diego crawled over him. He felt Diego’s weight settle on him, his whole body warm from the shower, and he shivered, pleased, as Diego’s hands settled on his shoulders.

“I can manhandle you,” Diego said. His voice was low.

“Good,” Five managed. Christ, his head was spinning. “Then you can— massage me until I melt, Daddy, how’s that?”

Diego swore under his breath, low and reverent, and he grabbed Five and flipped him over easily onto the mattress.

_“Nnnh,”_ Five said, face muffled against the sheets.

Diego’s hands had some goddamn magic in them. Five hadn’t realized how much tension he’d been holding in his body, but the second Diego put him facedown on the bed and started working at him, Five felt every seize of aching muscle melt under his hands. His shoulder blades felt loose, his neck was warm, and he was dissolving into the mattress, he thought, hazy and incoherently blissful. He could get off like this. Diego’s hands were kneading his back, rhythmic and worshipful, and if Five wriggled a little he could hump the mattress, work up a rhythm, bite the pillow as he—

But he wanted more, he realized, catching himself.

“Diego,” he said, and it came out as a groan. “ _Diego,_ I—”

“What do you need?” Diego murmured. He leaned over, kneading Five’s shoulders and kissing the back of his neck. “You were so tight and tense, sweetheart.”

Five let out a little moan, and then he rolled over out of Diego’s hands, languid and warm. “I think I’d like to get fucked,” he said, looking up at Diego. He stretched, and then let his legs drop open, looking up at him with a sultry look.

“You look like you want it,” Diego said. His voice was rough, and his eyes tracked the sprawl of Five’s inner thighs, roving up to his hard cock jutting out. “ _Fuck,_ baby.”

“Finger me open,” Five said. “You know where the lube is.” He nodded his head, gesturing with his chin, as arrogant as a prince. “Go get it.”

Diego went and retrieved it, and Five watched him, unhurried even as every muscle in his body was drawn tight with anticipation. “What are you waiting for?” he said, when Diego came back. His tone was casual; lazy. “I think you could stand to move a little faster, Daddy. I won’t wait around forever. Aren’t I attractive enough to find someone else—”

“There’s not gonna be anyone else,” Diego said. He climbed over Five, his motions powerful and self-assured, and Five shivered as he felt the cold press of a lubed fingertip at his hole, and then jumped as Diego slid it all the way in.

“Shit,” Diego said. “You’re tight, baby. Can’t wait to get in you.”

Five grinned. An idea was forming in his mind, and he tipped his head back, exposing his neck, looking up at Diego with purposeful eyes. “Don’t hurry too much, though,” he said. He dropped his gaze between Diego’s legs, biting his lip. “You’re so big, it’s probably best not to rush.”

The effect was priceless. Diego moaned, fingers curling inside Five, and Five twitched at the brush to his prostate, sparks going through him. “Yeah,” he said, smirking a little, even as his voice went breathless. “Do you think I might be a size queen, Diego? Maybe a little? I’ve started to think so, lately— there’s only so many daydreams a person can have before the evidence is overwhelming.”

“Christ,” Diego said. “The— fuck, you’re mouthy tonight.” He scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him, and Five let out an ostentatious moan. “Don’t just— you’re not messing with me, are you?”

“No,” Five said, and it was true. He lifted his hips, trying to take Diego’s fingers deeper. “Your dick’s good, I’d never— never lie about that. Always feels so thick inside me— and hot and hard and big, Diego, fuck, _give_ it to me.”

“Thought you said you wanted to be patient,” Diego said roughly. He pressed a third finger inside him. “But now you need it that bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Five said. He shook his head, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “It’s exactly what I want. Feel you so deep…” He reached up and grabbed Diego’s shoulder. “And I seem to remember I get what I ask for, Daddy.”

He could feel Diego’s intake of breath. It was a marvel that this got to him so completely, so beautifully— Five couldn’t help but be turned on, feel the heat coil in his abdomen, when he saw how much Diego liked it.

“Daddy,” he said again. The words felt like an offering in his mouth. “ _Daddy,_ I said I wanted it, I— I need it—”

“You really do, don’t you?” Diego said softly.

Five nodded. He never lied to Diego, even when he had to draw the truth out of himself with effort, even when the exposure burned viscerally.

“Diego,” he choked out. The moan wasn’t affected. “Please, fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Diego said. His hands were shaking as he positioned himself at Five’s entrance. “Oh, fuck— baby, _baby_ —”

He pushed inside in one fluid motion. Five’s back arched, feeling the intrusion— he hadn’t been exaggerating, Diego’s dick was— sizable, and the feeling of it pushing into him, splitting him open—

“‘M so fucking full,” he moaned. “Diego— move, please, need it.”

“Yeah, angel, yeah,” Diego said. He planted his hands on either side of Five’s shoulders, beginning to work his hips. “Fuck, do you have any idea how pretty you are? So good, so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Five’s head hit the back of the mattress. He was distantly aware of the sounds he was making— staccato little moans with every thrust, whimpers, and in theory, he probably should have been embarrassed. Maybe he was even blushing. He grinned hazily— Diego loved it when he blushed, always touched his dimple and kissed his reddened cheeks. But his whole world had narrowed down to where Diego’s cock breached him, where it filled him, and his legs fell open impossibly wider as he clenched, trying to take him deeper. “Diego,” he said, breathless. “Diego— I’m close—”

“Do it,” Diego said. He brought a hand down, fisting Five’s cock. “Let me— let go, sweetheart, come for me—

Five’s breath hitched. Diego’s hand wrapped around him like a promise. He could feel the head of Diego’s dick nudging against his prostate, blunt and thick and heavy, and he cried out, body spasming, a wave of euphoria rolling through his body as he came, spilling over Diego’s hand.

He rode the high, coming down slowly. “Fuck,” he said, voice heavy with pleasure. “So— Christ, your dick’s a goddamn dream.”

Diego laughed, hoarse and incredulous. “You’re the dream,” he said. “Jesus, Five.”

“No, pretty sure it’s you,” Five said. “You’re the one with the body like a pin-up model. You could do porn.” He latched around Diego’s body with his legs, pulling him closer. “But you won’t. Because I say so.”

“Noted,” Diego said breathily.

“Because I want you all to myself,” Five said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Hear that, Diego? I want you all for me, I won’t let anybody else so much as look at you. And my word’s enough to make you do whatever I say, isn’t it?”

Diego groaned.

“Diego,” Five purred. “Say that you’ll do anything for me.”

“Anything,” Diego said. His beautiful face was pleading, his whole body taut with pleasure. “I swear.”

Five reached back and caught Diego’s wrist. “Pull out.”

Diego’s eyes were wide. His thrusts stuttered, irregular, halting.

“I said pull out,” Five said. His voice rang out louder than he’d intended. “I said, Daddy.”

Diego drew out of him, slow and careful. Five let out a soft noise at the friction, a little regretful at the loss— part of him wanted Diego to come inside him, to lie there and take it for him, but he wanted something else too, and he stretched, his whole body long and elegant and exposed, as he gathered up the gall to say it.

“What do you want?” Diego said. He laid his palm on Five’s chest, heavy. “Anything, sweetheart.”

“Come on me,” Five said, looking him right in the eye. He touched his own chest, right over Diego’s hand. “Don’t be neat about it. Want you to—”

His throat stopped. Diego was so much better at this than he was, even when Five was relaxed and pliant and shaking with arousal. Dirty talk came out of Diego’s mouth like he was born to do it, but Five…

Diego was looking at him, eyes huge and expectant.

Five took a deep breath.

Diego didn’t need him to be perfect.

“I want you to cover me in it,” Five said, looking up at him with steady eyes. His pulse was racing. “Come all over me, Daddy. I want it.”

Diego groaned. “Yeah,” he said, voice strained, “ _yeah_ — fuck, Five, you’re so—”

He cut himself off with a groan. Five watched with hungry eyes as Diego gripped his cock, jacking it hard and fast, and Five’s breath caught, worshipful. Diego’s face was visibly ravenous, needy, and then he moaned aloud as his body went rigid. Five leaned back, decadent and lewd, feeling a thrill as Diego came, striping Five’s chest, his elegant collarbones.

“Good,” Five breathed, looking up at him. “So good for me.”

Diego looked thunderstruck. Five’s heart was pounding. He opened his mouth, an idea collecting in his mind like rainwater pooling in from a gutter— one that ordinarily would make him shake his head and dismiss it, but the room was warm for once, heady and mind-bending, and every strict dimension he’d ever measured himself by was melting. 

There was little that could scandalize Five except surrendering his dignity— but, he thought, shivering, he was already pretty fucking wrecked.

Five touched his chest, dragging a finger delicately through the cooling come. Diego’s eyes were huge, pupils blown dark. Five brought his fingertip to his parted lips, smearing it on his tongue.

“Thank you,” he said, looking Diego in the eye.

“I think I might like it,” Five said.

They were lying on the bed. _Cuddling_ was not the right word for it, Diego always insisted, because they were grown men, but Five was tucked up against Diego’s warm bulk, cheek hot against his pectoral. He could still feel Diego’s come drying on him, which was the sort of gross-sexy-hot thing that he was learning to cherish. It was extremely satisfying to be such a tidy person, but there was something glorious about letting himself get debauched and fucked within an inch of his life.

“Calling me Daddy?” Diego said.

“Yes,” Five said. “Now that I’ve really thought about it.”

“Is it really that complicated?” Diego said.

“It is,” Five said. “As I said before, there’s baggage.”

“And yet,” Diego said.

Five nestled closer to him. “It’s still on the edge,” he said. “I’m not, you know—”

“Yeah, I know,” Diego said. “You don’t like being talked down to.”

“It doesn’t feel like that when I say it, though,” Five said. “As long as I can call the shots…”

“I’m fine with that,” Diego said. He cleared his throat. “And I know it’s sleazy.”

“Mm,” Five said. “I don’t mind sleazy.”

“It’s slutty.”

“I don’t mind slutty, either,” Five said.

“You don’t, huh?” Diego said.

“Very much not,” Five said. He smirked. “Have you developed a sudden short-term amnesia?”

“I’m not complaining,” Diego said quickly. “I’m hot for it, you know that. You own my fucking dick when you talk like that.”

Five smiled, small and private. “Well,” he said. “Good thing I have a Daddy who appreciates it, hm?”

“Oh, Jesus,” Diego said. “I’ve created a monster.”

His voice was noticeably throatier, though. Five grinned, twining himself around Diego and looking up at him with big eyes. “It’s not your fault,” he said. “You turn me on so much, Diego. Your sexy biceps, your cut abs, your big dick… I can’t help myself around you.”

He waited.

“Daddy,” he finished, and Diego grinned, tackling Five and flipping them over, pulling Five on top of him and peppering kisses all over Five’s face. Five breathed out, pleased and exhilarated, and he laughed as Diego nosed down his neck, ardent and loving. “You’re incredibly easy,” he told him, settling in on top of his chest. “But I’ll use my powers for good. For special occasions only.”

“Or the next time you want to steal the blankets,” Diego said.

Five smiled innocently.

Diego flicked him, but it was fond. “I owe you one. Next time you have an embarrassing kink you want to indulge, I’m yours.”

“I don’t have embarrassing kinks,” Five said.

“Sure you do,” Diego said. “Everyone has them.”

“I really don’t,” Five said.

“You don’t want to see me in… lingerie, or something?”

Five cocked his head. “Do you want to dress up in lingerie for me?”

“I’m trying to brainstorm here,” Diego said. “Maybe you’re into whips and chains or something, and you’re too shy to say.”

“This seems like reverse psychology,” Five said. “Are you into whips and chains?”

“Hell no,” Diego said. “I’m trying to think of embarrassing things you might like. Spanking. Schoolboy shit.”

Five made a face. “Please don’t.”

“Sorry,” Diego said. He rubbed Five’s back. “Wish I could repay you, you know?”

“That’s not how this works,” Five said. He moved down Diego’s body, getting settled on his torso. “It’s far from a chore. I told you I like it.”

“Yeah,” Diego said, “but I want to make it good for you, you know? Wanna give you what you like.”

The boiler hissed. Five tucked his face into Diego’s broad chest, pressing his cheek into his warm pectoral. “This is what I like,” he said.

Diego’s hand came down to stroke Five’s shoulder. “What’s ‘this’?”

Five could hear his smile in his voice, and he turned to press his lips to Diego’s sternum. “This.”

“Me too,” Diego said. Five could feel his voice hum in his chest when he spoke. His fingers sought out Five’s hair, gentle and tactile.

“I don’t really get close to people,” Five said, muffled. “But I don’t mind you.”

“Wow,” Diego said. “My long-term, live-in boyfriend doesn’t mind me. That’s a milestone.”

“Fine,” Five said. “I might actively like you.”

“Well, look at that,” Diego said. His hand came down to cup the back of Five’s neck, and his voice was fond when he spoke. “I think I might actively like you too.”

The boiler room was always cold in the mornings, but when Five woke up the next day, the air bit him in a way that was entirely unfair. 

He rolled over, seeking out Diego’s chest to burrow against, but found the bed empty. This wasn’t unusual, but it wasn’t ideal. Five stretched, feeling a delicious soreness in his lower back, a familiar tousle in his hair from being rubbed against the mattress, but with Diego’s warm, solid body gone, though, the magnetism of staying in bed ebbed with every minute. He made an unhappy noise and sat up, looking around until he caught the sight of Diego standing at the kitchen counter, chopping something, and then he relaxed, taking a moment to watch him.

Those back muscles, exposed under the straps of his tank top. That posture. That ass, if Five was being candid, and those strong thighs that looked powerful and tempting in sweatpants and jeans alike. This man was such a goddamn treasure.

Five teleported over to the kitchen area, plastering himself to Diego’s back and wrapping his arms around him. “G’morning,” he said.

“Hey, baby,” Diego said fondly, but he didn’t turn around. Five could feel his arms shifting as he sliced the mango.

Five bit his shoulder. “It’s cold.”

“I called Al about it,” Diego said. He picked up the cutting board and scraped the mango into the blender. “Said he’ll fix it, but he said it in the _yeah, keep dreaming_ voice, so we might just have to bundle up.”

“He can get fucked,” Five said.

“You can go intimidate him if you want,” Diego said, “as long as you don’t get us kicked out. He’s one knife away from clocking me in the jaw.”

“I’ll pass,” Five said. He hooked his chin over Diego’s shoulder. “That’s a different smoothie recipe than your usual.”

“Thought I’d try switching it up,” Diego said. He pressed the button on the blender, and both of them watched the mango get pulverized with the protein powder and Greek yogurt and honey.

“I don’t know how you wake up every day with a hankering for a smoothie,” Five said. “On a cold day like this, I think a solid breakfast with a hot drink is far more appropriate.”

“Good thing your boyfriend went out when you were asleep and got you a bagel and coffee,” Diego said, tilting his head to a paper bag on the counter.

Five’s breath caught. Diego never denied him when he wanted breakfast, but it usually took the big eyes and his mouth opening to form the magic work for him to go get it.

“Oh,” he said, looking up at Diego. “Well. Thank you, D—”

“You don’t even need to,” Diego said, turning around to face Five. He leaned back against the counter. “I already know. Second closest place, not the closest one. Everything, toasted, whitefish, capers. No lox.”

“And coffee,” Five said, pressing up against his front.

Diego smiled. It was Five’s favorite smile; it kept him at bay but drew him in, hooking him with untold secrets and unfathomable affection, holding every one of Diego’s sacred nuances in the insouciant curve of his lips.

“With a shot of hazelnut,” he said, and he tipped Five’s face up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [electra-xt](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, taking prompts, come talk to me about TUA!


End file.
